Bone marrow transplantation is an effective treatment for leukemia. However, the iatrogenic immunosuppression leaves the patient susceptible to disease as a result of human cytomegalovirus (HCMV) infection. In vivo, fibroblastic, neuronal and epithelial cells are infected by HCMV. In these cell types, understanding the mechanisms by which the essential viral protein complex gB traffics to the site(s) of infectious virus production may be important for the generation of new anti-viral compounds. The aim of this proposal is to investigate the trafficking of mechanisms of gB in an epithelial line (Caco-2).